The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
Plot Bernard and Bianca meets Cody again in Australia, Cody meets Penny for the first time, A evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man named Leornarisun V. Crooked and his minions McLeach, Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Zurb Gregory, Sir T. Victor, Raiyna, Nicky, Caio and Tallulah are going to have world domination and rule the entire universe. Cody and Penny tries to stop Leornarisun V. Crooked and his friends before it's too late. Chapters Characters *'Cody' (voiced by Max Charles in style of Sherman and Kion): Penny's boyfriend and love-interest and the film's main protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Ariel Winter in style of Penny Peterson and Princess Sofia): Cody's girlfriend and love-interest and the film's main deuteragonist *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba, replacing Bob Newhart): Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main tritagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita, replacing the late Eva Gabor): Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary tritagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's main tetartagonist *'Orville' (voiced by Rob Riggle in style of Aloysious O'Hare): leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, and the film's main pentagonist *'Wibur' (voiced by Wayne Knight in style of Al McWiggin and Tantor): sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, and the film's secondary pentagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer): Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, and the film's main supporting protagonist *'Tropical Parrots' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): birds from the scurvy seas, and the film's second main supporting protagonists *'Rachel' (voiced by Paige O'Hara in style of Belle): Cody's mother and the film's secondary protagonist *'Brody' (voiced by Michael J. Fox in style of Milo Thatch): Cody's father and the film's secondary deuteragonist *'Johnathan Nelson' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in style of Frank Castle/Punisher): Crooked's former friend and the film's minor antagonist, later main antihero *'Robin' (voiced by Minnie Driver in style of Jane Porter): Penny's adoptive mother and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Steven' (voiced by Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules): Penny's adoptive father and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Future Cody' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Young Hercules): Cody's future counterpart and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger): Penny's pet cat and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Corey Burton in style of Yen Sid): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Ellie Mae' (voiced by Susan Egan in style of Megara): A muskrat who might who say Wake Up! Luke's oldest sister and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Luke' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian): A muskrat who wants to drink oil and fill some gas and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Evinrude' (voiced by Jodi Benson in style of Ariel): a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Digger' (voiced by Phil LaMarr in style of Captain Phoebus): a mole who invited to their friends and the film's tenth supporting protagonist *'Deadeye' (voiced by Scott Weinger in style of Aladdin): a rabbit who wants to their friends and the film's eleventh supporting protagonist *'Deacon' (voiced by Travis Oates in style of Piglet): an owl who invited to their friends and the film's fwelfth supporting protagonist *'Gramps' (voiced by Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan): a turtle who invited to their friends and the film's thirteenth supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Linda Larkin in style of Princess Jasmine): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's fourteenth supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Shadow the Hedgehog): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's fifteenth supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren in style of Attina): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's sixteenth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Sultan): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's seventeenth supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Spider-Man): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's eighteenth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's ninteenth supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (voiced by Eric Bauza in style of Luke Skywalker): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's twentieth supporting protagonist *'Marahute's Babies' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marahute's new-born hatchings and the film's final and twenty-first supporting protagonist *'Joanna' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist, later secondary antihero *'Brutus and Nero' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Madame Medusa's pet crocodiles and the film's secondary tertiary antagonist, later third antihero *'Twister the Snake' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Leornarisun V. Crooked's pet snake and the film's third secondary tertiary antagonist, later fourth antihero *'Razorback' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Mr. Snoops' pet pig and the film's fourth secondary tertiary antagonist, later fifth antihero *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (voiced by James Woods in style of Hades): The evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man, the leader of the villains, and the film's main antagonist *'Percival C. McLeach' (voiced by Corey Burton in style of Captain Hook): The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market, Cody's archenemy and the film's second main antagonist *'Madame Medusa' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in style of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil): A rotten souled woman who brought the Devil's Eye, Penny's archenemy and the film's third main antagonist *'Mr. Snoops' (voiced by Jess Harnell in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) The sidekick of Percival C. McLeach, Madame Medusa and Leornarisun V. Crooked and the film's secondary antagonist *'Zurb Gregory' (voiced by Tim Curry in style of Darth Sidious): McLeach's father and the film's fourth main antagonist *'Sir T. Victor' (voiced by Keith David in style of Doctor Facilier): McLeach's oldest brother and the film's final and fifth main antagonist *'Raiyna' (voiced by Allison Janney in style of Mrs. Grunion): Nicky's sister and the film's second secondary antagonist *'Nicky' (voiced by Jake Gyllenhaal in style of Dastan): Raiyna's brother and the film's third secondary antagonist *'Caio' (voiced by Will Ferrell in style of Lord Business): Tallulah's brother and the film's fourth secondary antagonist *'Tallulah' (voiced by Elizabeth Banks in style of Wyldstyle): Caio's sister and the film's final and fifth secondary antagonist Category:Disney films Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis